The Final Word of the Lost Galaxy
by Ingram
Summary: A galaxy far, far away finds itself in contact with the denizens of another; ferocious orks, brutal chaos marines, stalwart guardsmen, valiant astartes, base dark eldar and all the others swarm through the warp to conquer this new galaxy.


"_This is Imperial cruiser Venegator to unidentified vessel! Identify your home world and purpose immediately!"_

_(Pause)_

"_No response, Captain."_

"_This is the Venegator. Identify your home world and purpose immediately or we will open fire. You are violating Imperial space and…"_

"_Sir, we're getting a response!"_

"_Put it through to my personal holo, Lieutenant."_

_(Pause)_

"_Sir it's not on holonet at all; it appears to be some form of primitive voice signal. Shall I patch it through to the main com speaker?"_

_(Snorting noise)_

"_Fine. If I have to deal with more bit of primitive filth from the unknown regions, by the ghost of Palpatine I'll…"_

"_Coming through now sir!"_

_(Crackle of static)_

(_Shouting from speakers, followed by scream)_

_(When analysed, scream consists of specific word)_

_(Scream reads as "Waaaaaghhhhh!")  
_

"_Unknown vessel moving to ram!"_

"_Fire all batteries! Fire you nerf loving…!"_

"_Collision! Collision! All hands brace for…"_

_(Recording unreadable)_

_(Recording stop)_

_(Engaging automated log)_

_(Status: Vessel heavily damaged. _

_Life support minimal._

_Power minimal._

_Weapons offline._

_Communications offline._

_Hyperdrive functional._

_Engines 75% functional._

_Unknown life forms entering vessel, security teams unable to contain. _

_Closing blast doors in occupied areas._

_Blast doors inoperable._

_Unknown forces entering bridge area.)_

_(Manual log reengaged)_

"_D…damage report…what…what happened…"_

_(Pause)_

"'_Ello 'der humie."_

_(Sound of weapons fire, unknown type; accompanied by shouts of 'Dakka dakka dakka!')_

"_Right! Now you lazy gorkin' mek-boyz get 'ta lootin'! I'm claming 'dis ship and 'dis galaxy in da name of da Orks and Warboss Bozkulluh!"_

"_Uh, Boss, ain't that yore name?"_

_(Sound of heavy blow)_

"_Shut it! Of 'course it's my name! Dis galaxies gonna need a proper warboss ta' set it in orda' an dat's me! Signal da rest a' the hulks!"_

"_Erm…boss?"_

"_Wot is it now ya eejit?"_

"_Wot's dat blinkin' light there?"_

"_Gork!"_

_(Sound of weapons fire, unknown type)_

_(Recorder unable to function)_

_-Final audio log of Imperial Class Star Destroyer Venegator. Recovered from the remnants of said vessel; Venegator showed signs of extreme salvage; all onboard weaponry, support craft and vehicles, munitions, stores and intoxicant supplies were stripped, along with engine systems and other key components._

_No survivors were recovered._

_The appearance of several ships of unknown type nearby has necessitated_

_kjkl;/_

_-80967644370-9-0787445376698757690898578689-=-089866857659-=-8=90789698-7908=89088665_

_They're onborda no idea how crew dead troopers barely holding them off_

_beasts beast in black armor screaming like evil incarnate _

_not not sith not sith something worse they killed Vlasser in front of me tore him to shreds bathed in his blood blood blod eveyrwher wveeyrhe everywhere by the force what are they what are they ;ighsaber gone lightsaber gone don't know where nothing I see nothing like the vong but worse nothing in the force dead dead in every way can here them scream hear them shout _

_blood for the blood god blood for the blood god blood for the blood god_

_everyones dead._

_Everyones dead._

_This is my final entry, and I am about to die._

_I do not think that my killers are part of the groups of unknowns that attacked and destroyed the Venegator, for what that thought is worth; when I inspected the Venegator, there was a remaining sense of...joy, of exhilaration and pleasure left by the attacking forces that I am not getting from these dark ones. Which could mean we are now facing two or more threats. Unlike the Vong, I think it's possible that these outsiders have a means of moving into our galaxy from wherever it is they come from without trying to punch through the barrier. _

_Needless to say, that's not good._

_So, fond farewells from Jedi Knight Kanth Listel_

_May the force be with us all. _

_Because we're sure as kreg going to need it._

_(Transmission sent: Emergency Attention of Master Skywalker)_


End file.
